List of Canadian rappers
Ever-expanding list of Canadian Rappers. Both English and French. A * Aeo * All-Ever * Aftershock * Ahsault on Arkham * ANTONICK * Arcane * A.O.K. (Assault Of Knowledge) *Anal Man * Abdominal * Akshun * Anodajay * AK-SLIM (SAFIGXNG) B * B-DICE * Banana Clip * Blacka Da Don * Bender * Bino (A2H) * Bishop Brigante * Belly * Bee-Pimpin * Beefwelli * Bless * The Blue * Big O * Brittany Andow * Bilo Da Kid (7Ave) * BJ Taylor * Bo Baynez (Marxmen) * Bonshah * Boogz (GMGErrcity) * Buck (GMGErrcity) * Buck 65 * Boy6lue (LowKey) * Bor1zzlehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrPh4e53tlM * BZ C * Cadence Weapon * Casper * Capo Boss * CDX (45Starz) * Checkmate * Choppa * CityMane (MOE) * Ckhiggerelly Smoke * Choclair * Corey Symes * Clipz (Marxmen) * CrookedLetter Scemez (A2H) * Crooks Santana (Cash Addicts MG * Classified * CashGame Chuxx * Chuck-e Gunz D 4th letter of da alphabets. *David S. Pumkins *David Esquire Pumkins *David Pumkins * DL Incognito * Diaz * Jesse Dangerously *Dad aka Toronto rapper J stone *Drunken stupor aka Yung Rob Ford * Devon * D.O * Deezy Tha Don * Dezine * Def Spy * D-Pryde * D-Bwoy * Drake * Dre Barrs (M3G) * Drew Carrymore * DM Sneazy * Double E * Elly Dolorosa * Emotionz * Essense * Epic *Evil Ebenezer F * Frankie Adapt * Freddie Dredd * Fresh I.E. * Fili Jay Pryde * Fletcher G *Fat Snak *Freaky Fat G * Gangis Khan Aka Camoflauge * Gingerbread Man (MFG) * Ginx * Gnote Chronix * Germz (GMGErrcity) * Ghettochild * The Godson * Golden * Gonzales * Aubrey Graham * Tom Green * Gon Gotti (CTM) * Gun-D * G-Lock (A2H) * Geezy Loc (A2H) * Geohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPgjipng-34 * Gmanwolf * Grimace Love H * HFK * Hoodlum (HS) * Hollohan * H-Town * Honey Cocaine I * I.Blast * Ice Montana (MFG) * Imposs * IZ * Isaiah * IceBomb * IRS * Infamous Jay J * Jason Packs (M3G) * Jay Trife * Jay Northside * JayStackz (Str8Cash) * J-Crown (NEG) * Junk * JG * JDiggz * Ricky J * Miles Jones * Jon Damani * JDeetz * Jay Da Kidd *J Niggaz *J Rox *J Roc K * Kresnt * Kamal Dabir * Kontrast * Kalunga * KMB *KKK (Krusty Krab Killaz) Nova Scotia crew * Kay Bandz (LoudGang) * Kid Twist * King Henry The First * King Reefer * Keelow (Marxmen) * KillahKillah Free(YoungStaff) * K-os * Koriass * Killa Kill (CMF) * Killa Kidd (MOE) * Killi Matic * Konfidential * Korry Deez * KTB (KnucksTheBarbarian) * Kidd Krazehttp://www.youtube.com/bankmobmusicgroup * Kehmak * Krooked Barz L * Los Tha Don * Rich London * Lady Kanada * Lanse Base (group) * Liso * Lk Tha Goon (45Starz) * Loss One M * Manzar * Mark Lee (NCT) * Mike Syndicate (www.YouTube.com/user/mikeyb420raps) * Max Payne (BM) * Mr.Comfortable * Mr.Face * Maestro * MadChild * Moka Only * Money Marlo (RiotSquad) * McFee * Mr Blake * Milly * DJ Major Tom * Manafest * Manu Militari * Josh Martinez * Masia One * Bobby McIntosh * Mcenroe * Michie Mee * Merlin Bronques * Merkules N * Graph Nobel * Nothin' But Mental * NoGame (Zone43) * Nodgy High * Nki Louise * Nish Rawks * Night Lovell * Noah Houle * Notes to Sell O *Otnorot 416 * Organik * Oshaun * Ox Snap (Marxmen) P *PARTYNEXTDOOR * Phone-EG * Percy Jones (LoudGang) * PoRich * Pound (MFG) Play pyro * Politic Live * Push Cake (45Starz) * Prada West * Precise (45Starz) *Pressa * Promise * Platinum Black * Poyz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9NuNNaE9TU * Pillz Loc (GMGErrcity) Q * Q Shinobi R * Raneman * Raw Hustle (TDG) * Raw Hype (TDG) * Raqula (female rapper) * Recyclone * Redd Casey * RG * Rhymson * Royal-Treatment * Rick Hell * Ruckess (M3G) * Roney (DGC) * Rob Banks (Cash Addicts MG) S * Sam G. (HS) * Scrwg Scrilla (Marxmen) * SantaSquad100 * ScobzNoJoke (GMGErrcity) * Sketch Menace * Spyte *SantaSquad Records *Strif905 * Saiyah * Sans Pression (13Deep) * Saukrates * Sayzee * Shad * Shice-Dot (A2H) * SHI 360 * Sixtoo * Sick (DGC) * Pip Skid * S.M.A.R.T. * Berris Smith * Smizzy (Marxmen) * Smokaveli (CMF) * Snagga Shee (7Ave) * Snipes (M3G) * Snak The Ripper * Snip And Clack * Snow * Soo Casa *SOUL * Soso * Socalled * Solitair * Spek * Kinnie Starr * Skrewface Danger * Soliloquyhttp://soundcloud.com/never-stop-growing/like-this T *Timmy "Trap or die" Turner *Tray Songz (yes even canada has a knockoff of Trey songs) * Tanner Fresh * Terry Roberts (T-20) * T-Tymes (FW6) * Tide (MFG) * The Truth * Thrust *Tom "Tra trap trap" Hanks aka Tom hanks * T-Gramz (M3G) * Tory Lanez * The Heartbeat * Trey Roc (BM) *Tom "Top Gun" Cruise aka Thom Cruise * Trae Deuce (A2H) * Tyke (TnT) * Turk (TnT) * Transit *Toronto Transit Company aka TTC * Tristan The Effector * TK (500b) U * Unkle Adams Y *young catalyst *Young Crowe *Young G Freezy *Yung n Finch *Yung Tory *Young Gunna (FW6) *Young Kidd *YH (DGC) *YP Issa X * X Games Mode Category:Canadian rappers * Category:V Category:J